Desires
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow recieves an unexpected visit from Sonic, one that could tear him apart. Can he fight his desires, or shall his weakness cost him his life? Not all death is physical. Sonadow, in a sense.


**Hey there, I'm back! Altough I should be writing Death by Roses at the moment, this story's been stuck in my head. I apologize ahead of time, because the characters will be out of charcter. It's probably the freakiest oneshot I'll ever write, but I will write it so I can stop thinking about how it goes. (Yet I've never read a horror story.) So...begin!**

* * *

Darkness had taken the sky, not even leaving any stars that night. A cold wind was blowing through the city, a call of death as it slipped through the trees. Shadow could not sleep that night, much like any other. Leaves were falling outside, winter soon approaching. Such nights like this were best lived indoors. He took a sip of wine, as another death cry was carried by the wind. Shadow looked over at the window, it was not supposed to be open. Out of the shadows came one of the most well known hedgehogs ever, Sonic. There was an odd look on his face, soon covered up by his trademark grin.

"Hiya Shads, long time no see," Sonic said, walking over to the dark hedgehog.

"Sonic, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Shadow asked coldly. "Don't you have a date with Amy or something?"

"I have a date, but not with Amy," That weird look was coming back on Sonic's face as he sat down next to Shadow. He helped himself to a bit of wine before Shadow could protest.

"Well then, why don't you go on your date?" Shadow asked, ticked at the fact that Sonic had barged in like this. Sonic always acted like top dog, never taking concern at what he was doing.

"Because my date's here," Sonic said casually, as if he was only talking about the weather. "Want a drink?" he asked, holding up Shadow's bottle of wine.

"I can give myself a drink," Shadow growled, snatching the wine from Sonic before refilling his glass. Why was this pest over at his house? Shadow turned his back on Sonic, hoping the faker would get bored and run off. He suddenly felt a hand stroking his neck. It felt nice.

"Don't ignore me Shadow," Sonic whispered calmly. "I know all your strengths, and all your weaknesses. If I wanted to, I could bring you down whenever I want."

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" Shadow asked, as the rubbing on his neck moved over, hitting just the right spot. Shadow almost began to relax, but he couldn't let Sonic see he was enjoying this.

"Because I want to be with you Shadow," Sonic said. "You're my date." The usual grin was gone, replaced by an evil smile. He licked his lips, for a moment revealing a row of pointy white teeth. This was getting really freaky, not the quiet night Shadow had intended. It was even scaring Shadow, but the fear was dulled by the wine.

"Okay Sonic, you can stop joking around here."

"Joking? Who's joking?" Sonic brought himself closer to Shadow, wrapping his free arm around his black counterpart's waist.

"Seriously Sonic, this is freaky, andI'm not laughing. Get out of my house before I kill you."

"Oh, if you kill me, I'll kill you. Only better." Shadow began to raise a hand to smack his guest in the face. Sonic simply grabbed his arm, taking a small bite out of it. He stared at Shadow as he licked the flowing blood, watching the ultimate lifeform's face touched by fear, and disgust.

"Oh god Sonic, what are you doing?" This was not like Sonic at all. Sonic was supposed to fight pain, not enjoy it. Sonic brought his face up to Shadow, kissing him. He started gnawing on Shadow's lower lip, the blood flowing into both their mouths. Shadow cringed at the taste, pulling himself away as blood poured from his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" Shadow shouted. Sonic just seductively licked the blood of his lips, pulling out a fresh bottle of wine. He slowly removed his other hand from Shadow's neck. Shadow sighed, it had felt so nice...no! He couldn't fall for this, not for the faker. Sonic uncapped the bottle, not bothering to pour a glass. He simply poured a bit into Shadow's mouth. The taste...so delicious, better than any other. Shadow simply swallowed as Sonic poured in a bit more. He found he couldn't pull himself away, as if under a trance. Sonic came a bit closer, putting his free hand back on Shadow's neck. Shadow didn't even seem to notice as Sonic took another bite of flesh. His desires were being fulfilled, nothing else mattered, the lust for more crowding his mind. Soon, everything vanished as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shadow awoke on the floor, pinned down by Sonic, who was ravagely eating away at Shadow's stomach. He felt sick, soon noticing the five empty bottles of wine which were the source of the feeling. He looked over at the rest of his body. The black fur was blotted out by red blood. He took another look at Sonic, his captor. Sonic was undeniably happy, not yet noticing his prey was awake. The "hero's" face was covered in blood, dripping back onto open wounds. Sonic's stomach had swelled to a rather large size, due to the overeating of Shadow's flesh. But Sonic was still unsatisfied. His hands were now ungloved, blood dripping from small claws to the wrist. Sonic grabbed a large piece of flesh from Shadow's leg, ripping it out with ease before stuffing it in his mouth, swallowing it whole. Shadow yelped in pain. Sonic looked up, not insuprise, but glee.

"So, how do you like my masterpiece?" Sonic asked maliciously. "So beautiful, so delicious. I wish I could eat you everyday!" With this, he ripped away another chunk of Shadow's stomach, stuffing it in his mouth like a chillidog. Shadow gave another yelp. Sonic grinned at this, enjoying Shadow's pain. So he dove into a feeding frenzy, ripping and stuffing faster than he coudl run. He didn't notice Shadow's screams, just satisfying himself as he own stomach continued to swell, now also getting a bit lumpy. he slowed a bit as Shadow's screaming stopped, watching tears flow from crimson eyes because of the pain. Sonic laughed maniacally.

"See Shadow, this is what happens when you give in to your desires. You can never have less, only more!"

"Sonic, how could you even think about doing a thing like this in the first place?"

"I wondered what flesh tasted like. Not just meat, fresh caught flesh. So I tried it, and wanted more. Now here I am."

Seeing as there was not much more to eat, Sonic got up, licking the blood off his lips. He slowly made his way to the phone, being careful not to hurt his enlarged stomach. Shadow could only wonder what he was doing. He saw the clawed fingers dial 9-1-1.

"Hello", answered the person on the phone.

"Yes," Sonic said in a voice that sounded like a passerby, "There's an emergency over here..." After proceeding to give detailed directions to the 9-1-1 agent, he hung up.

"What are you doing that for?" Shadow asked, his voice rapidly fading.

"Shadow, you're immortal, so you'll live no matter what. I'm just making sure you get to the hospital for a speedier recovery. And then," Sonic licked his lips, "we can have another date. And I know you won't tell," Sonic stared at Shadow, massaging his enlarged stomach. "You're too proud to admit such a thing happened. It's too much of a shame for you. So my secret will be safe, and no one will ever know." Sonic went to the window, Shadow watched him through bleary eyes.

"Don't forget Shadow," Sonic said as he slipped through the window, "anyone can give in to their desires."


End file.
